Despair
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Seandainya saja wanita tersebut adalah diriku, maka demi apapun juga, aku akan sangat bahagia. Ya, seandainya saja aku yang tengah melahirkan anak hasil buah cintamu dengan wanita itu. Seandainya.


Seandainya saja wanita tersebut adalah diriku, maka demi apapun juga, aku akan sangat bahagia.

Ya, seandainya saja aku yang tengah melahirkan anak hasil buah cintamu dengan wanita itu.

Seandainya.

* * *

><p><strong>Despair<strong>

===OO===

_Despair _project

_Story ©__** Giselle Gionne**_

_Harvest Moon by __**Natsume**_

_**Warning: Possibly AT, and OOC too.**_

_Genre: __Angst__ / __Drama_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Wanita, adalah pemegang jenis kelamin mulia yang kelak akan melahirkan penerus. Sama, dengan diriku. Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku sebagai seorang perawat sekaligus bidan. Sudah banyak wanita hamil dan melahirkan yang menggunakan jasaku dan jasa Doctor —tentu saja— untuk segera melihat eksistensi sang buah hati yang telah dinanti-nantikan.<p>

Aku pun ingin dengan segera merasakan kehamilan dan memiliki anak yang akan aku banggakan kelak.

Sampai akhirnya, lelaki yang begitu aku cintai menikah dengan seorang peternak. Sang pendatang baru.

Tiga tahun lamanya pria yang begitu aku kagumi dan cintai menjalani hubungan romansa dengan sang peternak wanita. Hari-hari yang dilewatkan oleh pria tersebut selalu penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Detik itu pulalah aku tahu, bahwa aku tak pantas untuk kembali meneruskan mimpi khayalanku akan memiliki lelaki tersebut secara seutuhnya.

Ketika sebuah amplop surat yang terlihat mewah terduduk diam di atas meja kerjaku, aku hanya bertanya-tanya, meski isi hati berusaha mencegahku agar tak membukanya.

Rasa keingin tahuanku jauh lebih besar dari rasa takut yang berkecamuk di dalam hatiku.

Undangan pernikahan antara lelaki tersebut dengan sang peternak, jatuh dengan manisnya di hadapanku, seolah mengejekku.

.

_Doctor Trent Burminghamm and Claire Blonde Versionne — Forever destined to be together as they exchange their marriage vows._

_~Ketika cinta telah menyetujui permainan takdir, maka tidak ada penghalang apapun yang mampu merentangkan hubungan cinta mereka. Atas nama Tuhan, keduanya akan segera bersatu di Gereja Mineral pada tanggal 15 Juli 2012._

_Hadirilah, dan saksikanlah pernikahan sakral dari dua insan yang akan segera menyatukan jiwa dan raga mereka~_

_-Untuk Ellie, asisten sekaligus perawat terbaik._

.

Tuhan tengah mengejekku. Surat ini tengah mengejekku. Claire tengah mengejekku.

Doctor, seolah tengah menggeser posisiku dari dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Ellie! Kau datang," ucap seorang wanita yang terlihat begitu anggun dengan gaun putihnya. Lebih tepat, gaun pernikahannya. "Terimakasih."

"Mm-hm." ujarku tidak tertarik. Ia hanya memelukku senang. Aku segera mengarahkan bola mataku kepada sosok seorang pria yang terlihat tampan.

_Seandainya, akulah sang pasangan yang tengah mengenakan gaun pengantin dan menjadi sandingannya._

"Doctor…"

"Hei, terimakasih," Doctor menyodorkan segelas _wine_ untukku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan, tidak tertarik. "Kau tidak mau? Baiklah —kau mengenakan setelan yang berbeda di hari pernikahanku ini. Terlihat…

_Cantik? Memikat? Indah?_

Berbeda. Ya, berbeda. Gaun motif floral itu memberikan kesan yang berbeda untukmu hari ini."

"Berbeda, ya? Ada-ada saja selera humormu." tanggapku ringan, meski rasa perih telah menusuk-nusuk dadaku.

Doctor terlihat lebih tertarik untuk menghampiri istri barunya dan bercanda dengannya, dibandingkan dengan menanggapi balasan pembicaraan itu.

Satu hal yang aku tahu pasti. Doctor, bukanlah lagi menjadi seorang Doctor yang aku kenal selama ini.

.

.

.

Semenjak pernikahan keduanya, Claire menjadi sering dalam mengunjungi klinik, sekadar hanya untuk berbicara santai dan memberikan sekotak makan siang, yang dimana memercikkan api cemburu di dalam hatiku. Namun, keramah-tamahan tetaplah menjadi prioritasku. Aku tetap menyapa Claire dengan ramah, meskipun terkadang terselip intonasi benci di dalam kalimat-kalimatku, namun aku berusaha keras agar tidak terlalu terbawa oleh arus emosi.

Ketika wanita tersebut tengah mengandung anak Doctor, ia kerap memperbanyak jadwal berkunjung rutinnya. Dalam satu hari, bisa satu sampai tiga kali ia mengunjungi klinik ini, sekedar meminta pendapat kesehatan untuk calon buah hatinya.

Pikiran maupun hatiku menjadi gerah.

Aku mengelus perutku perlahan, tanpa ingin diketahu oleh kedua belah pihak. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam rahimku.

Tidak ada.

Dan kemalangan ini terus berlanjut, ketika Claire akan segera melahirkan. Satu hari sebelum kelahiran yang begitu dinantikan olehnya dan oleh sosok yang kerap aku cintai hingga detik ini, Doctor meneleponku, dan mewanti-wanti diriku agar aku siap dengan proses persalinan istrinya esok hari. Aku menanggapi pesan tersebut dengan intonasi yang ceria, dan pria tersebut tidak menaruh setitik kecurigaan pada diriku.

.

.

.

Raungan keras penuh dengan rasa sakit, bau karat yang menyengat dan lelehan air mata membuatku berusaha keras untuk tetap fokus kepada tugas awalku, yaitu sebagai seorang bidan. Ya, aku tengah mengantarkan anak Claire dan Doctor kepada dunia.

Sosok itu lagi. Sosok yang tengah membantu istrinya menghadapi antara hidup dan mati. Seorang yang begitu tegas, namun lembut dan juga pengertian dan penuh dengan kebuncahan cinta di dalam dadanya. Ia membantuku melewati proses sulit ini. Tak lama waktu berselang, dan tangisan seorang bayi perempuan yang sehat memecahkan suara sekitar.

"Selamat, Claire! Anak perempuan yang cantik dan juga sehat!" komentarku ceria, dengan tujuan untuk menutupi rasa kecewaku. Layaknya seorang ibu, ia segera menghujani putrinya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut.

"Wanita sungguh hebat dan kuat."

Aku menolehkan wajahku pada sumber suara. Doctor tentu saja tengah memuji istrinya. Tidak pernah ada satupun persalinan yang ia puja dengan komentar serupa.

_Apakah jika aku yang melahirkan bayinya, ia akan mengatakan perihal yang sama?_

Aku membersihkan lenganku dari bercak darah, dan merapikan peralatan.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membantuku, Ellie." puji Claire dan Doctor bersamaan. Aku hanya memasang senyum terbaikku untuk hari ini di wajah dan menghilang di balik pintu rumah keduanya.

Angin semilir bertiup, menerbangkan rambut kecoklatanku dan juga menerbangkan perasaan cinta ini, mengembalikannya kepada langit.

_Seandainya saja, aku yang menikahinya._

_Seandainya saja, aku yang melahirkan buah hatinya._

_Seandainya saja, keputus asaan ini berhenti menggerogoti jiwa dan batinku_.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong> Extra **]**

"Kau sudah dengar, kan, mengenai sang petani lelaki baru yang menggantikan Claire seperginya wanita tersebut dari desa ini karena kepindahnnya ke Forget-Me-Not-Valley bersama suaminya?"

"Pria muda tampan yang bernama Jack Brunette Versionne? Kakak laki-laki Claire, benar?"

"Ya, itu benar. Dan ia sangat tampan!"

Aku yang hanya mendengar kalimat-kalimat dari topik pembicaraan tersebut, kembali menaruh harapan baru kepada langit.

Aku telah berhasil mencari cinta yang baru.

Dan kini, waktuku untuk memenangkannya.


End file.
